warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie's Day Off
Natalie’s outfit her outfit consists of a blue headband blue with a blue and cyan bow attached, yellow glasses, a yellow tied crop top with a pink and cyan leopard print, a pink watch on her right wrist, light blue shorts, tights that are yellow on one side pink on the other, and cyan sneakers. Hairstyle: light pink Transcript a windy day in diamond city, at natalie’s House, her parents are making her new room natalie: when does the lights go here natalie’s mum: uh huh natalie: and there, goes up in there with pink butterflies natalie’s dad: what are you talking about? natalie: my new room (her parents are shocked) Mona: hang on a second, what are you talking about? natalie: my new room mona: your what natalie: (walks downstairs) let me show the (falls) OW! kat: Oh my god, lady n, are you ok? natalie: i’m Ok you guys ana: I think she hurt her leg ashley: hurt her leg? This is so not cool (at diamond city elementary) 9 volt: well, (Sings as he was dreaming in a fantasy as he is swinging on a nectarine, jumping from flower to flower, and riding flying bees and butterflies) I don't want another heartbreak I don't need another turn to cry I don't want to learn the hard way Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye But you got me like a rocket Shooting straight across the sky It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss It's that pivotal moment It's impossible This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable) This kiss, this kiss Penny crygor said to Sal out How does love get so off course All I wanted was a white knight With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse Ride me off into the sunset Baby, I'm forever yours It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss It's that pivotal moment It's unthinkable This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable) This kiss, this kiss You can kiss me in the moonlight On the rooftop under the sky You can kiss me with the windows open While the rain comes pouring inside Kiss me in sweet slow motion Let's let every thing slide You got me floating, you got me flying It's the way you love me It's a feeling like this It's centrifugal motion It's perpetual bliss It's that pivotal moment It's subliminal This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal) This kiss, this kiss (After the song finishes, 9 volt, 18 volt and Kidware Sees natalie, with some cuddly toys in her bed and her room is now fantasy) 18 Volt: oh my goodness! 9 volt: just look at you 18 volt: Christian come here, quick! Sit down, I am not happy with you, marielle, come, sit beside, i’m Not happy with you either, what’s this either you guys not behaving today, guess what? You forced Natalie to wake up, then she can’t breathe because of this emily: you know what that means Christian, no soccer for a whole week, Also, No TV, no music, no computer, no going outside, no sports, no games, no getting the employees into trouble, no causing people, no doing pranks on them, and no more of the stuff you like, ever! Same goes to you Marielle. Both of you go to your rooms so I can lock your room door and window so you can’t escape until Natalie gets better.Category:WarioWare adventures episodes